Cast Out
by Hadrian 23rd Earl of Richmond
Summary: Cast Out from the Jedi for an unknown reason Anakin Skywalker must find his own path in the Galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

Allright Guys this is my first Star Wars fanfiction so please be kind about it. I do not own Star Wars. If you know any stories similar to this please tell me.

* * *

Prologue of Cast out

Anakin Skywalker was walking through the Jedi temple for what he thought might be the last time he ever did. He was wondering what he ever did to the Council to make them expel him like they did. They didn't even give him a reason they just took his Lightsaber away and said he was expelled him from the order. They might have locked him up had he not left right then.

"Anakin where are you going in such a rush" the gate guard asked

"Going to see a friend" Anakin said getting into a speeder seeing members of the High Council running to stop him

"Stop Hi..." Mace Windu said but Anakin was already to far away racing towards the Senate building hoping his friend Chancellor Palpatine would help him. He was coming up to the massive building when the guards asked for his clearance code and he transmitted the one the Chancellor had given him in case of emergence and it would notify him when he used it. He landed in the docking bay and headed straight towards the Chancellor's office. He was waved through security because they had seen him enough to know it was him. He reached the office and the sectary waved him right in with a "He's waiting for you"

"Anakin what is going on. I received a Com from Master Yoda saying you had run off and to contact him when I saw you" Palpatine asked

"They expelled me from the Order for no reason then ran away and came here" Anakin said

"Do not worry you are safe here" Palpatine said

"Where am I going to go. What am I going to do" Anakin asked

"I have an Idea. The Jedi say they serve the Senate correct" Palpatine asked

"Yes" Anakin said

"Then we will just have to make you part of the Senate" Palpatine said

"What!" Anakin said

"The Arch System is a Core World system of 27 planets all ruled by a King. The current royal family has died out and soon the Noble's will start fighting for the crown. If the Republic where to implement a new royal family it would stop all fighting and over 17 billion people will lose there lives. You could take this post and the Jedi would not be able to touch you plus you would be saving over ten billion lives" Palpatine said

Anakin thought about it for a moment "I accept! Thank you Chancellor for doing this for me. If it would be possible I would like to represent myself in the Senate" Anakin said

"Excellent my boy. I shall start the process and you should be sworn in by the end of next week" Palpatine said

"Thank you again" Anakin said

"It is no problem at all" Palpatine said


	2. Chapter 2

It had been five years since the Jedi had cast him out. The Order had taken a public downfall after the headlines of every news line in the Galaxy had blared: Jedi Hero thrown out for no reason. The Jedi had tried to take him but they were to late he had already been Crowned King of the Arch System which they had no authority over. He has taken the System's seat in the Senate and had earned himself a Great deal of influence in the Galaxy because of the odd favors he did for a few Senator's and always voted for what he thought was right. But what was worrying him was this Military Creation act, he thought it was right but some didn't. The other thing was that Padme was coming to the capital. He hadn't seen her in ten years. He was pulled out of his thoughts when his Com went off.

"What is it" Anakin asked the aide

"Your Highness, there is an emergency meeting of the Senate right now" the Aide said

"Very well I am on my way" Anakin said he had been hoping to go back to his Rebublica 500 apartment and take a short nap but it seemed the force had different thoughts for him. He walked from his office to his pod in a matter of minutes and it seemed the Chancellor was in the middle of a speech.

"It saddens me to say that our own Senator Amidala was killed in a assination when she landed on the Planet..." Palpatine started but was cut short when a voice rang out

"I beg to differ Chancellor" Padme Amidala's voice rang out

"With great happiness I recognize the Senator from Naboo" Palpatine said shocked and Padme started off on a speech aginst the creation of an Army. Anakin had finally had enough and it seemed that most of the Senator's had two including Palpatine so he buzzed to be able to speak.

"The chair recognizes ten Senator from the Arch System" Palpatine said and everybody quieted down for Anakin could speak.

"Senator Amidala do you see that none of us here want war. Do you think we want to have to sacrifice millions possibly billion lives for a war for no reason. We have to build an Army to defend this Great Republic but not to conquer more systems. We have to build this Army for if it does come to war than we will be ready for a fight. We will not go quietly into the night and become no more. This republic will stand forever if we defend it the way it should be defended. Let us build an Army to Defend this republic forever" Anakin finished and everyone burst into applause for Anakin while Padme just looked stunned at Anakins speech

"Do to the seriousness of this bill we will postpone the voting until tomorrow" Palpatine said still a little in awe at Anakin's speech

Anakin returned his pod and left with the rest of the Senator's. He spotted Padme and walked over to her.

"A very good speech Padme" Anakin said very com and she jumped startled

"Anakin it's been a long time" she said

"Ten years. Since the battle of Naboo." Anakin said

"Yes it has been. You seem to have come along way since then haven't you" she said

"Yes since the Jedi threw me out the Chancellor has tought me Politics and has given me the Arch System. I became the Senator because I prefer the capital though my planet is very beautiful you should see it sometime" Anakin said

"I will have to sometime. Come walk with me. I hear you got the apartment right  
Next to mine. You will have to come with me" Padme said

"Be more than happy to. You know I need a brake from all this, is Naboo still as  
Beautiful as it used to be" asked Anakin

"Even more now than it was. Why plan on taking a trip" Padme asked

"I might just have to" Anakin said waving to his bodyguards to follow

"Ah here we are" Anakin said when they arrived at Padme's apartment

"Come in Anakin well have a cup of Caf and talk for a little while" Padme said and opened the door and to my surprise see Jar Jar Binks

"Jar Jar how have you been" Anakin asked

"Annie little Annie it is good to see you again" Jar Jar said

"Same to you Jar Jar. You seem to have come far" Anakin states looking at Jar Jars robes

"Mesa is the first Gungan Representative to the Senate" Jar Jar said

"Well good for you Jar Jar" Anakin said

"So Anakin what is your world like" Padme asked but I could not answer do to the door chime ringing

"I'll get it for you" Anakin says and gets up

"Thank you" Padme calls after him and Anakin opens the door and the smile vanishes from his face when he see's why it is. It wasObi-Wan Kenobi, Siri Tachi, and Ferus Olin

"What can I help you with" Anakin asked

"Anakin what are you doing here" Kenobi asked shocked

"Well considering I live next door and I am a friend of Padme she invited me in" Anakin said and deciding he would act rather snobbishly to get a laugh

"Ah well it has been a long time Anakin" Kenobi says

"Yes it has Master Kenobi. Please do come in" Anakin says leading the Jedi back into the parlor

* * *

I do not own Star Wars please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well everyone this story is going on hold for a while, until I get some new idea's for it. Please feel free to use the idea or continue where I left off, just message me that you are doing it. I will continue this story I promise. However I will say that updates will be spread about for when I get new Ideas.**_


End file.
